


His Belonging

by Tranquil_Tevene



Category: Shall We Date?: Blood in Roses+
Genre: Blood Drinking, Dominance, F/M, Impact Play, Light BDSM, Love Bites, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Restraints, Sensory Deprivation, Submission, Vaginal Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 17:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tranquil_Tevene/pseuds/Tranquil_Tevene
Summary: She wakes up, far from the comfort of her bed until, a valuable yet pleasurable lesson is taught by the only one she would ever permit to.





	His Belonging

There is a chill in the air, almost knife sharp and certainly not the shroud of warmth my bed usually provides. My eyes are open and yet, all-encompassing darkness. Awakening and slightly foggy minded, it takes a few moments to understand I'm blindfolded, soft silk firmly tied. Not only that, but the cold is more prominent than usual. Able to feel goosebumps rise on my exposed skin, I realise I’m naked.

"Where am I?" I ask this question, voice raspy and ears finely attuned to the slightest details, but only the echoing crackle of sconces answer. I raise myself into a sitting position, unable to stop the thrill of fear, heart beating uncomfortably fast and trembling from more than the cold. I almost wish breathing wasn't a necessity, as the sound of my own is uncomfortably loud in a room which amplifies quiet sounds.  
  
With unsteady hands, I try to untie the blindfold and yet I can't, strangely difficult to remove despite not being tied too tightly. I don't have much time to contemplate this as the sounds of footsteps make themselves known, growing closer. I flinch at the screech of metal, sensing the subtle displacement of air and sounds of footsteps as my captor now stood a hair's breadth away. Cool fingers tip my chin up.  
  
"Good. You're awake." At the sound of a voice I know so well, I let my guard lower, if only a little.  
  
"Alfred? Why am I here?" I ask, cautiously.  
  
"You're mine. You belong only to me and it's my job to see that you understand this. As of late, I don't think you do, and disobedience requires punishment."  
  
"Punishment?" I repeat, warily.  
  
Though I'm unable to see his expression, the smirk interlaced within his words is unmistakable.  
  
"Yes. Because that's what bad girls deserve."  
  
A hand entwines itself in my hair, pulling firmly back as his breath ghosts across my skin. At the sensation of slightly cooler lips touching mine, I gasp, parting them. As if waiting for this moment his tongue slips inside, not seeking but demanding entry. Entangling with my own he easily overpowers it, along with my remaining senses. It was as if I couldn't feel the negative temperature anymore, desires growing even as Alfred demands that his own are met.  
  
With minimal effort on his part, Alfred supports my body against the wall, picking me up shortly after.  
  
“Ah!” I exclaim, caught off guard with the suddenness of his actions. As the airflow changed, I heard the cell door starved of oil creak open, a rhythmic pattern of boots touching stone steps filling my mind. I sense that we weren’t leaving the dungeons but in fact, descending deeper into the very heart. Secure in the knowledge that he wouldn’t drop me, I hesitantly question our destination. “Where are we going?”  
  
As he mutters lowly into my ear, the words I heard were far from ones expected. “Somewhere only my most precious belongings are allowed. You should be thankful I’m so generous.”  
  
Intrigued by his words I don't answer, knowing I would come to understand soon. 

* * *

Rather than metal, the door I hear opening and closing sounds wooden, muted and only making a very faint noise. Carefully placed down, soft, velveteen sheets cushion my body, in stark contrast to the rough and cold stone floor.

hands take mine, arms stretched above so that my head rests between them. As something locks in place around my wrists, I find myself securely tied to the bedpost by what I believe are handcuffs. Experimentally tugging at them, I inhale sharply when my nipple is pinched.

"Don't even think about trying to escape. It's futile, as I have the key." Able to hear his smugness, I respond with only a slight delay.

"I won't."

"I won't what?"

Unable to comprehend the question I fall silent. That is, until the same nipple is pinched, harder. With the jolt of pleasure and pain intermingling, I cry out, able to feel my face burning.

"Answer me," he demands, unable to see but hear his authoritative nature.

Heart and mind racing, I struggle to come up with an answer, at first. But then, what would he expect me to call him, in this situation? An answer arising within my mind, I voice it aloud. "I won't... Sir."

Wondering if that was the right response, I didn't have long to wait.

"Good."

Internally relieved, I snapped to attention as Alfred's voice punctuates the room. "You will obey me. Any hesitation or refusal to cooperate, and I will punish you. Is this clear?"

"Yes, Sir." Adapting to my role surprisingly smoothly, I began to enjoy this.

"Raise your legs. Bring them to chest height."

Assertive, all-encompassing dominance. I can't move or fight back, helpless to whatever he may do. God, I'm aroused beyond belief. Breasts heaving with that knowledge, the nipple which Alfred had tweaked continues to be a little more sensitive than the rest, almost as if it were a silent reminder of what his touch always does. But this is different, almost electrifying in its delicious intensity.

Following his orders I do so, holding that position and listening for further words.

"Now, spread them."

Spread them? But then he'd see everything! I hesitate for only a second, but that second is enough.

Thwack!

Hearing a mild swishing sound, a stinging sensation spread across my right cheek.

I gasp, that faint sting travelling directly to my core. 

"What did I just tell you?" tone dripping with disapproval, I found myself becoming eager to please him. So, with no hesitation this time, I part my legs.

"That's better, hold this position. I doubt you need a reminder of what will happen, if not."

Half of me wants to disobey, see how far Alfred could be pushed. But the other half wants to discover what obedience would reward me with.

Unable to see I rely entirely on touch and hearing, detecting the arrival of something gently stroking my skin. Moving along in an indistinguishable pattern, it traces the valley between my breasts. Going southward, I whimper as it strokes along the area I long for him to touch. Exposed, I am certain he can see my enjoyment for himself.

"You're soaked." Able to hear the breathy undertones of desire in his voice, whatever he holds presses against me, remaining there for a few seconds as I inhale sharply. Moving away I hear the sounds of his boots on a hardened floor, as something touches my lips.

"Taste it," he commands. Acquiescent I do, my tongue darting out to lick the implement, tasting myself and something stronger, supple but firm. Against my skin and unable to see I attempt to figure out what it is and shortly after, conclude that this is a riding crop. Having ridden a horse myself once upon a time, I recognise the feel but also, explains what Alfred had lightly struck me with before.

Then it began to trace around my chest in slow, leisurely circles. Then, without warning, he lightly flicks the riding crop against my skin. Again enough for a mild sting, but nothing too intense.

But when he began to do this every 30 seconds or so, alternating between breasts and travelling downward, a frustrated whimper left me, at being so obviously teased.

A chuckle left him. Low, deep and almost reverberating. Filled with great self-confidence, both of us knew who exactly was in charge here.

Then, the sensitive skin of my inner thighs is targeted. The pause between them became less as the riding crop moved upward, tapping against the skin and occasionally, striking enough to sting. With a mild tickling sensation, I unthinkingly lower one leg.

**Thwack!**

The riding crop struck my left cheek, harder than before and the sting harsher. This, more than his previous ministrations, was enough to near drive me over the edge. Breathing heavily now I raise my leg, matching the other one.

"Keep still."

Trembling faintly I do as I'm told, even when he came dangerously close to my entrance. Sensing that it hovered just above, I was unprepared for it to press against my clit, rubbing against the sensitive, swollen nub.

I couldn't twist away, partly restrained but also Alfred's orders keeping me in place. Sounding thoroughly pleased he began to blow against me, warmth and coldness an amalgamation of pleasure. Stinging just a little and tingling from the various paths he'd marked, I had become putty to mould. 

And then, as my head was lifted, the blindfold I couldn't remove myself became easily untied by his hands. Able to see for the first time since awakening, it took a few moments for my eyes to adjust, even in slightly dim lighting. But once they do, I can hardly believe them.

He stands over me, wearing a black and red uniform, shining gold highlights illuminated by a smattering of sconces. Likening him to a correction officer or something similar, the outfit was form-fitting, hugging his muscular physique. Matching his smirk to the one I had envisioned within my mind, his crimson eyes are swirling pools of unfiltered lust. Piercing me sure as any sword or indeed the crack of a whip, my mouth ran dry. I want him, badly. Deprived of a sense I rely on the most for a short time, it seems as if the sudden return of it had brought forth my deepest desires, tenfold.

He drew close to me, teeth biting down on my earlobe as he mutters. "Lower your legs."

I do so immediately, provided relief from a position which would have become uncomfortable if kept for too long. Looking at me possessively, a gloved hand strokes my cheek. "Every inch of you is mine."

As if to show this, his lips claim mine. Paling in comparison to the kiss which greeted me upon awakening he stole all thoughts, all sounds, capturing them for himself. A hot tongue plundering my mouth I try to keep up, but stand no chance against him. Blood pounding I struggle for air until he pulls away, allowing me to breathe. Not finished in any sense of the word he redirects his attention elsewhere, tracing my neck with his tongue and then pressing open-mouthed kisses to my heated and heaving skin. Creating suction and mild pain, I need no mirror to see that he was leaving temporary marks of ownership, ones which with time would fade away from all but my mind.

So occupied with Alfred and his teasing of my body, I only now realise that there is a mirror, attached to the ceiling, of all places. There, I can see everything. My head, shoulders and legs, the rest obscured by Alfred's still clothed form as he passionately works his way down. Removing his gloves he cups one breast, expertly massaging it even as his tongue roughly swipes across the same nipple previously pinched.

"Mmm, ahh-" I cry out, head tilting back to rest fully on the pillow beneath, eyes falling closed unconsciously. Swirling around the stiffened peak his teeth graze the top, biting. Leaving yet more open-mouthed kisses, I could already see the result of his actions, small pink blooms rising on my pale skin. Leaving no area untouched he targets the other breast, switching from one to the other as his hand massages the one his tongue had so thoroughly explored.

Seeing us reflected above and able to watch from my prone position, was sexier than I could have ever envisioned. Positive that Alfred could detect the rush of my blood and heart pumping furiously, the look in his eyes while lips are still attached to one breast, causes a wanton moan to leave me.

With a soft sucking sound, he once more pulls away, only to grace me with a self-satisfied smirk. "Don't hold back. I want to hear every last sound."

I had no intention of holding back, verbal proof given as he takes the same path down as his previous implement of choice. Breath hitching it begins to quicken until I can see more of myself reflected above. Flushing upon being able to see myself in such an exposed state, it also shows Alfred hovering just above where I need him the most.

"You're glistening, just for me. It looks delicious." A moment later his eyes pinned mine, holding a note of warning. "Don't come until I tell you to."

"Yes, Sir." I would try, but couldn't promise anything, even knowing what would happen.

No further words were spoken, only actions taken. Legs pushed apart Alfred's arms came to wrap around them, securely held in place by a strength not borne of humans. And then a hot, wet sensation began to rapidly flick across my clit. Pressing against it hard his tongue swirled around, occasionally taking it into his mouth and sucking. Whatever sense of self-control began to leave my body, as jolts of pleasure sparked upon my skin, as though there was an electric current flowing through me.

"Ahh, AHH! RIGHT THERE, YES!" Alfred's grip was so strong that I was unable to alter my position any, but could practically feel the waves of satisfaction rolling from him as if to match the pleasure being dealt out to me. Barely able to inhale before I exhaled sighs and moans, my vision grew slightly hazy as I could feel and see for myself, reflected above, that Alfred was consuming everything in sight. In short bursts he would move downward, tongue lapping up everything my body offered to him and then, returning to the sweet spot.

I longed, with every fibre of my being, to run my hand through those silky golden strands and push him almost impossibly deep inside. But restrained, all I can do is surf on the waves of sensations created by his touch alone, only stopping when Alfred sees fit to.

Thoroughly ravishing my entrance I begin to unravel, climaxing while his tongue is inside me. He finishes, but not before licking every last drop up.

With a combination of trepidation and excitement, I realise he hadn't permitted me. Seeing his expression darken, I throb intensely. His look alone could do more than any man I'd ever been with. Straddling me once more, his eyes are filled with disapproval. "What did I tell you?"

"Don't come until you tell me to," I recite, dutifully.

"You disobeyed me." Shaking his head briefly, a wicked glint entered his eyes as Alfred stands. Slowly, he begins to unbutton his overcoat. Removing it to place aside he then unbuttons the shirt sleeves, rolling them up to expose both forearms. Loosening his tie he removes that as well, shirt open enough for a glimpse of collarbone to be shown. The shirt similarly form-fitting the material is velvet, just a touch darker than the crimson eyes above me. Somehow, such simple actions had amplified his sexiness to incredible levels.

Following his movements, I notice something which I hadn't before. Implements of various kinds hung against the wall. Separated by type, I can see as his fingertips brush against them, as if in deep consideration. Satisfied he picked one up, returning to my side. The handle long and thin it sported a tail, slightly thick and thinning out at the end. I keep a neutral expression, attempting to mask the thrill of excitement and curiosity coursing throughout my body.

"This is a Stock Whip. A perfect one to use against naughty belongings." Staring at me meaningfully I don't look away, even as the tail began to run across my exposed breasts. Placing it aside for just a moment Alfred removes the handcuffs.

"Lie on your front."

As he removes a pillow from beneath my head, the handcuffs are placed aside. Lower body lifted slightly, I found it cushioned upon that pillow, raised higher than the rest of me. Feeling anticipation for what I expected to happen, Alfred mutters into my ear. "Keep this position."

Confirming I would, I swallow when the cool palm of his hand, rests against one cheek. The sting of his riding crop fading long before he caresses the skin as if to savour its softness. Caressing he gently kneads the muscle, lightly tapping and squeezing. Finding his actions relaxing yet slightly confusing, I ask another question.

"What are you doing?"

He answers straight away, moving to my right cheek. "Warming you up."

Immediately, my mind went straight to warming up before exercise, so no muscles would be pulled. The only explanation I could think of, I found Alfred's attention to detail both flattering and embarrassing.

Facing the wall, I am unable to see what Alfred is doing but guess accurately as the whip he has shown me minutes before, rests across the expanse of my cheeks. Relaxing the muscles as much as I can. I hear a loud swish then crack! As I am struck across the rear. A line of fire rising from heated skin the sting takes my breath away. Shuddering, the seconds of pain soon ascend into pleasure far beyond that of any fantasies. The loudest moan of our abrupt session to date leaves me, clearly audible and echoing after the first utterance.

"So, you like to be punished? You're far naughtier than I thought."

A wild, vicious urge to jump Alfred right then and there overtakes me, though I restrain myself. Yes, I realise. I do like to be punished. The discovery of knowing I like the feel of this whip bolstering my courage, the words were delivered much smoother than any eye contact between us would have done.

"Yes, Sir. I deserve it, for not knowing my place."

But I knew my place right now. That is, positioned over a pillow, naked and fully exposed. Blowing out a soft breath, I pause when hearing the most primal, sexiest groan from him tonight.

"Good, you finally understand."

Following his words, was another swishing sound.

Crack!

It was as if during this moment, a desire demon possessed me. Not one of threat to the hotel itself, but one of extreme want and pleasure.

"Again please, Sir."

Crack!

The third line of fire just below the other two rose into a crescendo of grand proportions. Fists clenching around the softness of the pillow which remained at the head of his bed I cry out, arching my back slightly. I want more, much more. I want everything that he is able and willing, to give. Voice no more than a whisper, I know he is still able to hear nonetheless.

"Harder, please."

CRACK!

Tossed into the endless seas of lust and self-discovery I spread my legs, more exposed than how Alfred positioned me.

"Again, harder."

**CRACK!**

"Harder!"

**CRACK!**

"HARDER!" I shout, a note of desperation hidden within there as I am on fire now, staring from within but burning throughout, faint trembles shaking me, every nerve ending seemed alight as pain and pleasure combined, resulting in a new, intoxicating recipe that I can't get enough of. 

Hearing a soft thud of something dropped onto the bed Alfred kneels by my side, glaring. "I'll continue until you still feel sore a week from now," he growls, gripping my chin firmly and eyes boring smoky holes into my own.

I like, no love, the thought of that. Politeness making a brief return, I look at him. "Yes, please."

Swiftly rising, I feel his hand at the small of my back. Hearing the increasingly familiar swishing sound, my cries grow louder with each strike. 

**CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!**

With barely any pause between them, the sting is extreme, radiating as though I were a furnace but undeniably aroused.

Replacing the whip were both his hands, rubbing and kneading the soreness with a rougher touch than before. This lasts for only a moment, as I find myself following another order.

“Face me, on your knees.”

Assuming another position, I watch as Alfred loosens his belt. Sliding those and his trousers down, it seemed a lifetime until his cock sprang free from its confines, rigid as pre-come leaked from its mouthwatering tip.

With no underwear, I understand that for all this time, he chose to go commando. Finding that thought sexy beyond belief I stay in the same position, until he kneels himself, facing me.

“How much do you want me?” he asks, gazing at me intensely.

“More than anything!” I respond, meeting his eyes earnestly.

“Prove it.”

With his sudden challenge ringing throughout the air, determination fills me. I will satisfy him, take this chance of some control to make him lose his own. I prostrate myself, so close to that I can reach out and taste him.

This time, I don’t fight against natural urges. Going with what I believe to be right, my lips part, gradually taking the entirety of his length between them. Sliding down to the base I am almost languid, taking the time to appreciate every second, every swirl of my tongue around his tip to licking the underside. Seeing this as a treat which would satisfy even the sweetest tooth I hum a little, knowing full well that the vibrations would travel straight to him. I say nothing, but satisfaction is held within my mind as a husk filled voice encourages me.

“That’s it, good girl.”

A hand cups the back of my head, gathering hair there into a ponytail. Following his silent actions, I begin to bob up and down, a sparkle of heady pleasure in my eyes as I close them to truly savour the moment. The only indication that I receive when he's close, is the subtle tightening of a hand in my hair. Warm seed coating my tongue he releases himself inside, as I greedily swallow every drop.

Pulled flush against him he kisses me again, biting down on my bottom lip to graze it with his teeth. Pushing me back onto the bed, I fall with a soft whump as he kneels between my legs, positioning himself there. Purposefully licking his lips, the lustful tint of Alfred's eyes gives way to a bone-deep hunger, as pearly white fangs shine. Hovering directly above, I am unable and unwilling to look away from the eyes which ensnare mine with a smouldering glance alone.

"Take all of me. In return, I demand all of you."

I would have it no other way. I love him, more than there are stars dotted in night skies. Perhaps I always have, in another life but certainly, in this one, right now.

"I'll give you everything," I whisper, breathless as he sheathes himself inside of me.

So whole, complete. He is the last piece to the puzzle of my heart, one which fits so perfectly, it was always meant to be. I wrap my legs around his strong, supple form. So primal, lustful and the epitome of possession but yet, I have never felt more loved.

"So tight, you're perfect.." hissing his face twists pleasurably, driving himself home and buried impossibly deep as the loud, rhythmic slap of skin on skin echoed in the lower dungeons. The headboard slamming into the wall behind with each deep thrust I loop my arms around his neck, bringing him closer.

Through the haze of pleasure entangling me within its passionate web, I see his eyes have yet to reflect the golden locks which hold sunbeams within every strand. Giving in to the niggling temptation I entwine my fingers within them, imagining they held an inner light and warmth of their own. Desire etched within every animated movement I tilt my head to one side and in doing so, expose my throat further. No words leave my lips, but they say eyes are windows to the soul. My soul aches for him, every aspect, every rare smile. For if I only see one side of him, it's nothing more than a pebble. Multiple sides and that pebble transforms, into a jewel rich in colour and expensive, beyond all price tags.

I tighten around him, in sync with the fangs that pierce my neck. Two pinpricks of pain, give way to an otherworldly sensation, which I would never experience if not with him. He laps at my blood eagerly, not wasteful but certainly wantful as he consumes my lifeforce. A rush of adrenaline surging throughout my system it was as if I were drunk, not the first time that he has satiated his lust for blood with me and wouldn't be the last. But today, it became so much more profound.

Once having his fill he pulls away, stunned as I drag him down for another kiss. Aware but uncaring my blood is within his mouth, it only amplifies my want for him more. Arms supporting me in a similar way of my own to him I clench around the entirety of him, nails digging into his back and raking downward. At this stinging sensation he growls, one that rumbles his chest and in response is much further within than I ever believed possible. I burn, radiating heat for both of us as electricity dances upon my skin. I see nothing, hear nothing and feel nothing but Alfred, sensing the time grew near. We need no words. We are connected and as such, instinct is the wheel behind every passionate decision.

"Come for me." Opposite to his demands of these hours, he delivers this as more of a request, but one I am willing to answer. Panting heavily I inhale, breathing in his scent as I let action be my answer.

"Mmm, ahh... AHH!" With a final shout, I climax, waves of undulating pleasure washing over my prone body, as Alfred shoots his seed inside. My vision wavers for just a moment, heart hammering against my ribs and within this time, a transformation occurs.

Golden eyes hold concern, of which he would let no other see. Cool fingertips caressing my face, I answer his unasked question.

"I feel great, you're great. I... thank you," I finish, genuinely and as I do, he averts his eyes. Cheeks colouring Alfred lays down beside me, positioning us so that the velvet sheets are over us, rather than supporting.

"Why are you thanking me? It's not something to be thanked for."

I shake my head. "I asked for a surprise, something new and exciting. You surprised me and then some! I enjoyed it."

Confidence easily breaking past any embarrassment, his hand caresses my sore behind. "You think I couldn't tell without you saying so? I had no idea you were so dirty."

Laughing softly, I whisper to him. "Only for you."

"Good. I don't want anyone else to see you like this." Grumbling to himself a little he pulls me closer, as I rest my head on his chest. Eyes falling closed, I voice my thoughts.

"Alfred? I love you."

"...I love you too."

* * *

Once, he wouldn't have known the meaning of it or if this emotion, for someone like him, could ever be possible. But getting to know her meant he'd discovered new sides of himself, some of which he'd never seen before. She had effortlessly brought out the best in him and for all his immortal life, he would be grateful. Every time, the ability to say those words had grown easier, to the point it came naturally as not breathing. Sensing with the slowing of her heartbeat that sleep had claimed her, he would take the time to watch over and possibly think of some more entertaining games for them both. Her not using the safeword was reassurance he was on the right track and from here, things could become very interesting indeed.

One thought remained, of which they both were keenly aware.

_She belonged to him, and him only._

**Author's Note:**

> My first journey into BIR! Hope you enjoyed :) this game deserves more love.


End file.
